muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Little Jerry and the Monotones
Caroll Spinney - Little Jerry in "Surprise!" No way. That's Jerry Nelson, right? ---- Jesse (talk) 21:25, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :The singer in "Surprise!" was performed by Jerry Nelson, but in the sketch with Grover and the word "Walk", he was performed by Caroll Spinney. Wattamack4 21:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Also, we're still not sure if that Muppet was actually intended to be Little Jerry or not, so for now, we're just refering to him as "Suprirse! singer". Wattamack4 21:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::I thought Fran Brill performed Little Jerry in the walk sketch... unless you're referring to the Lavender AM itself. ---- Jesse (talk) 21:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I was refering to the Lavender Muppet in that sketch, who holds up the "A" sign. But yes, Little Jerry himself was performed by Fran Brill in that sketch. Sorry if this can be confusing by the way... Wattamack4 21:39, December 4, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::::It's alright, Alex. ---- Jesse (talk) 21:43, December 4, 2009 (UTC). ::::::The lavender Muppet with the Monotones looked more to me like the proto-Chrissy who appeared Grover's "exit" lecture scene. The only difference I saw was that he had hair added. And besides the leader of the group that sang "Surprise!" may have been a lavender Anything Muppet and wore a and had frizzy black hair but I looked closely and I saw that he had a pink nose and the lavender Muppet holding the "A" had a light blue nose and he was wearing the same poncho and hat that Chrissy wore in Grover's other lecture. -- Richard (talk) 05:45, Febuary 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Again, clothing doesn't make a character the same; some characters just use similar character parts. Also, nose color doesn't matter either; many characters have had different nose color changes, but that doesn't make them different characters. Wattamack4 23:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::::::::Well, that's true. But I still think the character appearing with the rest of the Monotones in Grover's "walk" was the lavender Monotone and he just had hair in that scene and didn't in the "exit" lecture. It looks that way to me. That's just my opinion though. You don't have to change anything if you don't want to. -- Richard (talk) 06:13, Febuary 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Well you never know, I COULD be wrong; I just got the note from Michael on the "Surprise!" talk page, and agreed with him after looking at it more carefully. And by the way, does anyone have this episode (if it's even real) that I've been told where the Monotones (minus Rockin' Richard) visit Gina for a day? I'm hoping it can hopefully solve the Chrissy and Richard issue... which I find a little rediculous. Wattamack4 00:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex Lavender = Chrissy? - Pumpkin = Rockin' Richard? I know the puppets had changed quite often, but mainly, aren't the Lavender AM Chrissy and the Pumpkin AM Rockin' Richard? Plus, did Cerf do the Lavender/Chrissy's voice in "When You Move the Mouse, It Makes the Arrow Go?" ---- Jesse (talk) 02:09, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, there's really no confirmation on who's who... 'specially since because the Lavender Monotone is called "Chrissy" at one point in that Season 31 episode, but is then later called "Richie" another. Personally, I think the "Richie" reference was probably a goof, since "Chrissy" and "Richie" both rhyme, but I do plan to eventually write a letter to Sesame Workshop, if it will even work though, to see on which Monotone was which, that is, if either were considered to have official names. Wattamack4 20:46, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::Okay, sounds great, Alex! Hope they respond... ---- Jesse (talk) 21:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I hope so too Jess, I hope so too. By the way, in case anyone is wondering why I think the whole "Richie" reference is a goof, I think it's because if Little Jerry called him "Chrissy" (with the word "Little" at the beginning, not to be confused with the Fat Blue singer though), why else would he be called "Richie" by Elmo, especially since Little Jerry is part of the group with him? It's sort of like those goofs with Little Chrissy, where he's called "Chris" or "Chrissy" at some times (usually on vhs tapes/audio releases). I think Kevin may have said the name incorrectly, but who knows? The mystery remains... Wattamack4 21:27, December 1, 2009 (UTC)Alex Mary Had a Bicycle What is the source for the Monotones singing backup on "Mary Had a Bicycle"? The only album appearance which includes info on who is singing, "Cheep Thrills", has it as the Alphabeats. I suspect it was the same group each time... can someone confirm which is right? -- Wendy (talk) 02:58, 29 April 2007 (UTC) :The album might have credited The Alphabeats, and they may have performed back-up in most of Don Music's numbers, but The Monotones (minus Little Jerry) did indeed provide back-up in "Mary Had a Bicyle". The segment is included in Sing Yourself Silly. I think that "One Way" was also incorrectly attributed to Chris and the Alphabeats in an album release, and "Surprise!" was incorrectly attributed to Little Jerry and the Monotones on an album (I've seen a picture from that sketch, and that group definately isn't this group, unless there was a remake with Little Jerry). --Minor muppetz 03:16, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Season 1 Monotones? Were the Monotones (without Little Jerry) featured much during Season 1? There is a picture of them on the inside back cover of The Sesame Street Book & Record by the Children's Television Workshop sign that hints at this possibility. Also, the characters are crudely rendered on the cover of The Sesame Street Book of People and Things. I've seen the segments with the Hippie character, as well as Good Morning Starshine with Bob which features them, but there ought to be more if those characters were placed in such a prominent position of the record sleeve. Joinery1 21:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I know this was posted a long time ago, but for the record: As far as we know, the Monotones (except for Little Jerry) have never actually appeared in the 1st season. What you're probably thinking of are just the Hippies that appeared in "Good Morning Starshine", the "Forward" and "Backward" sketch, and those screen shots of them holding up the CTW and Sesame Street signs. Wattamack4 03:40, January 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex